Upper East Siders
by High King of Narnia
Summary: Fiction mêlant persos inventés et persos de l'histoire originelle. Débute lors de la saison 1 de la série / Andrew et Elizabeth posent leurs valises dans l'Upper East Side ! Que leur réserve cet univers à part, où la monarchie est encore bien présente ? Bien entendu, dans l'ombre cette chère Gossip Girl ne rate pas une miette de la vie de ces petits rois et reines de New York...


_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Mon histoire intégrera tous les personnages de la série Gossip Girl. Mais j'ai décidé que celle-ci se fera du point de vue de deux nouveaux personnages inventés par moi-même. Ils sont de la même famille, faux-jumeaux pour être exact et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

Je place le début de mon récit au niveau de la saison 1 la série Gossip Girl. C'est un vrai challenge pour moi car je n'ai jamais encore écrit dans cet univers, soyez indulgents SVP ^^

* * *

 **Prologue : Bienvenue dans l'Upper East Side !**

Il faisait nuit noire sur New-York en cette fin de mois d'Août. Sous la pluie battante, une élégante voiture avec chauffeur se frayait un chemin dans la circulation. Partie de l'aéroport JFK, celle-ci se dirigeait à présent vers les lumières de Manhattan. Et les deux occupants des banquettes arrières étaient impatients de découvrir ce nouveau monde...

 _ ***PDV Andrew***_

Installé confortablement dans la banquette arrière de la voiture, je relisais encore et encore ma lettre d'affectation pour la rentrée prochaine au sein du Lycée Privé St Jude, établissement pour garçons. Depuis toujours je rêvais de venir vivre à New-York, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'abandonnais toute ma vie en France, tous les amis que j'avais pu avoir là bas... Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un nouveau départ pour moi et ma sœur jumelle, mais sans nos parents...

Nos parents, parlons-en tiens ! Toujours en voyage d'affaires, toujours conviés à des réceptions mondaines... C'était triste à dire mais je ne les connaissais que peu mis à part qu'ils étaient richissimes et que par conséquent nous pouvions profiter d'un train de vie quasi royal. Je devais leur reconnaître qu'ils ne nous abandonnaient pas seuls au beau milieu de la jungle new-yorkaise, nous étions censés habiter chez une grand-tante du nom de Celia Catherine Rhodes, plus connue sous le nom de CeCe Rhodes.

Passant nonchalamment la main dans ma chevelure noisette, je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de ma sœur endormie à côté de moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et je pouvais l'entendre respirer doucement. La journée avait été longue pour nous deux. Elizabeth avait beau être ma jumelle, elle ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Les traits de mon visage me donnaient un peu plus que mes dix-sept ans, de plus j'avais les yeux verts et les cheveux noisette. Quant à elle, ma sœur était blonde aux yeux bleus, et son visage avait encore gardé une pureté enfantine, malgré que son corps soit désormais celui d'une femme.

La voiture s'engageait à présent dans les rues plus calmes de l'Upper East Side. Avant de partir j'avais fait des recherches sur ce quartiers, il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un des plus cossus de la ville. Nous intégrer dans ce monde très fermé n'allait pas du tout être facile. Je connaissais les rallyes de la haute société parisienne, mais j'imaginais bien qu'ici tout serait différent. J'étais à la fois effrayé et excité d'arriver dans ce nouveau monde rempli de futures rencontres et de possibilités...

Peu après, le chauffeur ralentit et se gara devant un immeuble des plus luxueux. Je commençai à bouger un peu sur mon siège afin de réveiller Elizabeth. Nous devions être arrivés. Mon impression était la bonne, car le conducteur se retourna, baissa la vitre qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière de la voiture puis nous lança à tous les deux :

\- Mr et Mlle Carnegie, bienvenue dans l'Upper East Side !

* * *

 ** _Gossip Girl : Good evening jeunesse dorée de Manhattan, ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New-Yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher. J'ai un scoop pour vous ce soir. On m'a rapporté que des petits nouveaux viennent d'arriver dans l'Upper East Side. Il s'agit d'Andrew et Elizabeth Carnegie, que je vais maintenant nommer respectivement A et E. On me raconte déjà que ces faux-jumeaux sont très séduisants et que leur compte en banque est très bien rempli... Et lorsque l'on est apparenté à CeCe Rhodes, on est forcément parmi les plus beaux partis de New York. Je suis résolument convaincue que ces petits A et E compteront bientôt au sein des rois et reines de notre belle ville. _**

**_Ma mission remplie je vous laisse à présent ! Encore bienvenue A et E !_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _Gossip Girl_**

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Voilà il s'agit d'un premier jet. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos premières impressions (positives ou négatives) sur ce prologue. Je prendrais plaisir à vous répondre au début du chapitre suivant. x)

A très bientôt !


End file.
